Cascade
by darkchakram
Summary: Can Lily save Snape from his darkness? What lengths will Snape go to to protect Lily from Voldemort? Light BDSM. Lily/Snape pairing. One-shot.


Cascade

Chapter 1

By darkchakram

Disclaimer- All characters herein belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary - Can Lily save Snape from himself? Can Snape protect Lily from Voldemort? Angst. Severus/Lily romance. One-shot.

Rating M - for sex, some language. Light BDSM -fem. Domme.

It all happened so fast, Lily wasn't sure where everything had gotten out of control. She'd been doing homework along the outer wall of the castle, near the entry to the greenhouses. She sat alone, because she wasn't speaking to Severus since he'd called her a "filthy Mudblood." Just thinking about it made her Mudblood blood boil. She had a few choice things she wanted to say to him but it seemed he was avoiding her at all costs. Once, she'd even followed him after Potions class but he'd slithered into the Slytherin common room, where he knew she wasn't allowed.

Still, as upset with him as she was, when she heard the familiar taunts of the Marauders coming from the courtyard near the greenhouses, her skin crawled. There could be little doubt as to whom they were bullying. Lily shoved her homework into her red and gold crossbody bag. She may've despised the things he'd said to her but she wasn't about to let James and his buddies gang up on Severus.

Lily came around the corner to see James and Sirius pursuing Severus. Remus and Peter tagged along without tormenting, as usual. She was certain that they thought they were blameless but she knew that the audience that they provided Potter was what he really got off on.

"James," she bellowed.

He barely looked her way.

Severus reddened in shame. Of all the people to witness! He could stand anything but being humiliated in front of her. Snape decided that very instant that he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He'd been working on a new curse. Now, was the time to unleash it.

Lily watched in horror as Snape pulled his ebony wand and cried, "Sectumsempra,"

James managed just to move out of the way of the curse, causing it to rip into Sirius' arm.

Sirius howled. James looked at Severus in complete shock. Partly because he'd never heard that curse before, but also because it was the first time he realized the dog had teeth. "Expelliarmus," he called knocking Snape's wand from his hand.

He'd only managed to catch Snape off guard because Snape was still gloating over the fact that his invented curse had actually worked.

James pocketed his own wand. He'd taken the attack on Sirius as a personal affront. Wands would no longer do. He grabbed Snape by the robe with his left hand as his right fist crushed into Snape's face.

"James! Get off of him." Lily ran to Severus' defense. She had to physically push James to make him stop pummeling Snape's face. Blood poured from Severus's nose.

"Get away, Leave Lily!" Snape called in shame.

"I won't," Lily protested. "The only ones leaving are these jackasses."

"Fine," James's nostrils flared, "But get your dog on a leash, Lily," James warned as he grabbed Sirius up and the foursome bolted toward the castle.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here," Lily called to Severus.

"I - don't - want - your- help," Severus emphasized every word.

"Too bad," Lily pulled him off the ground and tried to hold his nose to staunch the bleeding. He batted her hand away from his nose but let her pull him into one of the greenhouses.

The change in the air was instant. The cool autumn day gave way to the hot, humid interior. Lily shrugged off her black Gryffindor cardigan. "Here, sit here," she pointed to a wooden chair, "and hold your head back and pinch your nose."

A fresh trickle of blood oozed down over his lip and into his mouth. He tasted the cooper of his own life and knew he must have looked like a pathetic fool in her eyes. "Lily, just go," his rage mounted as his shame grew.

"No, Severus, I will not."

"I don't need the help of a - - -"

"What? Severus? Go on say it! A filthy little Mudblood. That's what you're thinking isn't it? You know, you have a lot of nerve, for a Half-Blood. At least Potter's Pureblood."

It had been the wrong thing to say. She knew it the second it left her lips. Severus lashed out. His backhand was so strong it sent her toppling to the ground. Her elbow hit a rock, scraping it. She cried out in pain.

"Lily, my God, I'm sorry, I never meant to," What had gotten into him? He'd hurt the only person he'd ever loved.

Lily rubbed her hot cheek and felt warm blood in the corner of her lip. Still, she looked at him in defiance. "So Tobias, is it?"

"No, you know it's not like that. I was angry, I never meant. . ."

"I'm sure your mother heard that a million times," Lily stood and walked toward him. When she reached him she tried to pinch the bridge of his nose, it was still bleeding.

"Damn it, Lily, leave it be," he struggled against her. He was stronger than she'd expected even after having felt the backhanded slap, she hadn't realized the energy he kept bottled inside him. Something about that excited her beyond measure.

"We have to stop the bleeding." She reached again for his nose.

Again he pushed her off, she stumbled but kept her balance. She reached for her wand. "Immobilize!"

Snape's body went still in the chair but his black eyes burned with fury. Lily didn't care. She couldn't treat him with him fighting her the whole time. She grabbed one the hand towels that sat by the greenhouse sink.

"What have you done? This is not the body bind?"

"You're not the only one who can perfect curses, you know?" She answered cockily.

Snape had been victim of the body-binding curse on more than one occasion, thanks to the Marauders. This wasn't as terrifying, he didn't feel rigid and he realized that he had feeling in his whole body, plus he had the added benefit of his voice. This was a more subtle, more compassionate type of control. Leave it to Lily, he thought.

"Now, let me look at you," She pinched his nose with her left thumb and forefinger while she worked to the clean some of the blood off of him. "What did you say to piss him off this time?"

"Since when do I have to say anything?"

He had a point but she'd noticed lately that Severus had been going out of his way to anger Potter. "You're right, it isn't your fault. It's just. Lately."

"Don't Lily, Don't try to get in my head. You won't like what you find in there," he warned.

Lily threw the blood soaked rag onto the table behind Severus. She studied his dark gaze. "You think you can scare me away? Is that it?" she grinned.

"I know I can," he glared.

"I think it is you who are scared, Severus."

He snorted. "If I hadn't been distracted, that spell could've killed Potter. I've got a darkness in me, Lily. You shouldn't be toying with me."

Lily could feel the truth of what he was saying. She knew the crew he'd been running with. She knew what people had been saying about them and their association with Voldemort. She'd heard that he'd received the Dark Mark. She realized that he couldn't stop her from checking. She stepped back and stood in front of him. Slowly, she raised up his left sleeve.

It was faint but unmistakeable. "So it's true. You've allowed yourself to branded, like cattle." She shook her head in disgust.

"I warned you that I was Dark."

"You think this scares me, Severus? This doesn't scare me, it saddens me. How can you let yourself be a slave to him? You have so much good in you. So much compassion."

"You're a fool, Lily. A foolish girl."

"You're afraid," Lily smiled and moved closer.

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort, I eagerly and willingly follow. . ."

"Not of Voldemort, Severus. Of me,' Lily straddled him. "You're afraid of your feelings for me. Is that why it bothers you that I am a Mudblood. Because you know that Voldemort wouldn't approve. I mean it's bad enough you being only a Half-Blood, right. But I'm sure he excuses that seeing as how your precious Lord is a Half-Blood himself." 

"Lily, I'm warning you. Don't speak. . ."

"My dear Sev, you are in no position to be giving out any warnings. I am in control here," She reached down and licked his bottom lip, it still tasted metallic which aroused more than she'd anticipated. "You're afraid I'll weaken your seed. That's it isn't it. You love me even though you think I'm not good enough for you."

"I've never thought that, never about you, Lily," he breathed. Her mouth on him was the closest thing to Heaven that he'd ever felt.

She kissed his lips and then slowly down his neck. "But you've thought it of other MudBloods. What makes me any different?"

It was pure torture. He wanted control. He ached to be able to flip her onto her back and pin her to the Earth. "You're you."

Lily pushed his robe off of his shoulders and pulled aside the collar of the shirt he wore underneath. She licked along his collarbone and nipped at his shoulder. He wondered where she'd learned to seduce a man.

"Me?" She breathed into his ear as she tugged it gently with her teeth.

"Yes, you. And where did you learn? Have you been with a man? Lily?" He was afraid the truth was going to crush him.

"Only in my dreams, nocturnal and day, Sev. I always pictured it the other way. You on top, you taking the lead, but I've waited long enough and now I have you captive. You can't run away from your dirty little Mudblood. I just realized that you are too scared of me to ever do anything about it."

She reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her shoulders. Snape was happy to know that his cock was still able to respond. He felt it twitch as her bra covered breasts greeted his hungry eyes.

"Your mouth still works," She pressed her cleavage into his face. He clumsily kissed the tops of her breasts and wished his hands worked so he could rip the bra from her.

Lily felt his cock hard against her center. She knew she didn't have much time, his body was waking up. "Ohhh, Sev. Do you know how many nights I've lain awake in Gryffindor Tower dreaming of you bursting into the dorm and taking me. Do you know how I've ached to pleasure you?" She slid down his body and pressed her face to the front of his trousers.

Suddenly, he hated the fabric there more than anything on Earth. More than his father, more than the darkness inside of him, more than Potter.

He watched Immobilized as she undid his button and fly. He moaned in pure bliss when she reached into his shorts and closed her soft hand around his hot turgid member. It took every ounce of control he'd ever had not to come in her hand.

"I love you," he hadn't meant for it to escape but it had in a loud gasp of breath. "Lily."

"Can I take you in my mouth?" She asked.

"I thought you were in control," he whispered.

"Only because you won't take the lead," she looked at him with loving eyes before her red hair cascaded over his thighs and he felt himself being consumed by the inferno that was her mouth.

He'd never been with a woman, He'd jacked off a lot. Jacked off to a scenario very much like the one playing out before him. But it didn't matter, nothing had prepared him for the feeling of her nimble hands holding his shaft while she made love to his cock with her mouth.

"Lily," he choked. "Lily, I'm. . ."

She'd felt him growing larger, stiffer, hotter. "I know, Sev. I want you to."

"To what?" He gritted trying to hold his load.

"To come my mouth," she said before she took him back into her this time all the way to the back of her throat.

He reached out and caressed her beautiful hair. It didn't even occur to him that he had his limbs back as he erupted.

She licked her lips clean then made her way back up his body and straddled him again. "How do you like this Mudblood,now?" She purred.

"You're gonna pay for that little curse, Lily Evans," he picked her up then called, "transform," the dirt ground behind her became a soft pallet of blankets. He laid her down gently. "You're not the only one's who has been having fantasies." He didn't even bother to pull of her little skirt with the Gryffindor lion growling at him, he went straight for the cotton panties. He cast them aside and went to work kissing her dripping pussy. He nuzzled his sore nose in the soft red curls and lapped at her swollen nub. "Lily, I've never."

"Me either," she looked down at his dark hair between her legs. A fresh wave of juices seeped from her opening.

"You're wet for me?" He said it with such wonder that she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you silly boy, now kiss my pussy, again. I liked it. A little harder this time."

One thing was harder, for sure, Snape thought as he felt his prick flaring to life again. He fought the urge to reach down and fist himself as he took in the sweet scent and tangy taste of her. He licked along her folds lapping up her love nectar, his big nose bumping against her clit.

"Kiss here," Lily pointed to her nub.

Severus was glad that she knew just where she liked it. He laved her clit with a strong tongue. He was dying to know what she felt like inside. He considered asking her for permission to finger her but he remembered that she'd said that she'd wanted him to take the lead. So, he ran a single digit along her slit before tentatively inserting the finger up to the knuckle. She squirmed and moaned pleasantly. He nearly shot his load onto his belly. "You like that!" "Deeper?"

"Yes," she begged.

Snape began fingering her deeper all the while licking her clit.

"Ahhh, ummmmm, my God, Severus," she moaned and he felt little ripples tugging at his forefinger. She was coming! He'd made Lily Evans come! His first try!

He gave her a minute. Then asked almost shyly, "Can I fuck you, Lily?"

He was so sweet, she thought she'd die. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, she knew he'd been restraining himself for her.

"Sev. . .I'm scared." She answered honestly. Though she'd fantasized about it many times, she knew the next part was going to hurt. There was no getting around it, the breaking of the hymen was going to hurt.

"We can wait." He looked down at his cock willing his erection to go away.

"No, you misunderstood. I want to. I've wanted nothing more for a very long time. I think I'm the only virgin left at Hogwarts."

"Well, there's me," he grinned.

"Sev," she smiled in spite of her fear. "Just be gentle. I've heard it's quite painful."

"But you're so wet, I don't think it will be as bad as you think. But, of course, I'll be easy with you. I love you, Lily."

She pulled him up for a kiss.

His heart hurt. It was the second time he'd confessed his love to her and yet she hadn't responded in kind. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. Maybe he didn't have a right to her flower. What if she didn't love him? He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her green eyes.

He didn't want to force her to say it. He didn't want to ask her to say it.

"Lily. . ."

"I'm ready, Sev." She took a deep breath. "Make love to me."

"I can't," he sat up.

"What?" Lily swallowed. She could see his readiness.

"It's not right. I'm not the one for you. You're not. . ."

"What Sev? A Pureblood? A Half-Blood? This Mud-Blood mouth was good enough to suck you off. You seemed to be enjoying this filthy little pussy a minute ago," she raged.

"What? No. It's not that. Lily, how could you even think, after today?"

"Then what, Sev, What? I'm asking you to be my first. I can't imagine sharing that with anyone but you, the man I love."

"You love me? Lily? Do you mean it?"

"More than anything. And I want you to love me more than anything, too. Can you do that?"

"I already do," Severus gently eased her back down to the blankets then moved between her legs. He reached down between them and poised himself at her entryway. "Ready?"

Lily nodded as he nudged slowly inside her, stretching her. He felt her stiffen as he pushed passed her hymen. "It's okay, Lily. That part's over, baby. Mine. All mine," he whispered as he sat a slow rhythm. He wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes. "It it too much?"

"No, it's good. You're just so thick. I didn't think I would feel this full."

"What can I do to help you come, again?" He asked because he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"I've got this," Lily licked two of her fingers then reached down between their bodies.

Snape thought he was going to lose it right then. The sight of Lily Evans pleasuring herself while he moved in and out of her was overwhelming. "God, Lily."

"Love you," she winked and started moving back against him even though she was burning from being stretched by his girth. She found that the sensation of pain and pleasure was intensely enjoyable and within minutes she was flying apart. "Come for me, my sweet Severus," she called as she orgasmed. He quickly obliged, emptying inside her.

They lay in the greenhouse for hours enjoying each other's embrace. Lily had a feeling she knew where Sundays would be spent from then on. They watched the sky turn dark and Lily knew the stars were shining brightly even though they couldn't see them through the fogged up glass.

Lily wished she could accompany him to the Slytherin dormitory and sleep in his arms all night. She knew sneaking him into the Gryffindor tower was completely out of the question.

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" She realized that dinner would have already been served in the Main Hall.

Snape pulled her in for another kiss. "Hmmm, I can think of something else I'd rather eat than roast beef and pumpkin pastries."

"Yeah?" She cooed and pulled his hand up to her breast.

He jerked it away with a hiss.

"Sev?" She didn't know how she'd hurt him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," He stood up. She could see the Dark Mark turn from red to black."I have to go."

"No, you don't." She stood and walked to him. She pressed her naked body against his.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"Don't do this, Sev." But he was already putting his clothes on.

"You don't understand." He protested

"I do. You promised you'd love me more than anything, anyone. You're already breaking it."

"Don't be silly. Of course I love you more than Voldemort."

"Then stay," she tried to pull him back down onto the pallet of blankets he'd made for them but when she moved toward them he didn't come and she noticed that there was only bare Earth where they'd made gentle love.

"I can't, Lily. I'll see you when I get back."

"Not if you go."

"What are you saying?"

"Him or me! The darkness or the light. Love or destruction. Make your choice."

The Dark Mark burned, seared his arm. It was as if Voldemort could feel his inner turmoil. And then it happened. Snape knew that Voldemort was in his mind, looking through his eyes. "Ahh, pretty little MudBlood," the words came out in a hiss. "Let me introduce myself," Snape extended his hand to Lily as if they'd never met.

"What are you playing at, Severus?" Lily back away.

Snape sniffed the air theatrically. "Ahhh, dirty business. This is the secret you keep, Severus, oh how delicious. I think I will taste her for myself."

"No," Snape wrenched back control from Voldemort. "I'm coming, My Lord." He turned to Lily. He knew what he had to do. He'd been a fool to think there was a chance. There was only one way to protect her now. It was over before it had even begun. He knew the things Voldemort would do to Lily as punishment to him if he ever knew his true feelings. He'd have to convince the Dark Lord that it had been nothing more than sex. Nothing more than using the dirty little MudBlood for her cunt. Snape grabbed her by the nape of her neck. He pulled her into him and inhaled the heady aroma of her flaming beauty. Then, he whispered into her mind, "Lily, it's not you that's not good enough for me. Never think that. It is I who will never be good enough for you. Thank you for tonight, I will treasure it, always." Snape disapparated, leaving Lily in a cascade of tears.


End file.
